121713doirjossik
02:53 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 14:53 -- 02:58 GG: GG: Hey Doir 02:58 GA: hey 02:58 GG: GG: how are things 02:58 GA: not uh 02:59 GA: ahhh 02:59 GA: not the best' 02:59 GG: GG: what happened? 02:59 GA: i mean, as an upside, i am now moirails with ryspor! 02:59 GG: GG: ( :c 02:59 GG: GG: congrats 02:59 GA: unfortunately, it came at the cost of losing all of my items, getting both of us killed by jack, and watching not only him die but be umbrella'd to death 03:00 GG: GG: WHAT 03:00 GG: GG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED 03:00 GA: yeah that was my reaction 03:00 GA: moirail tho 03:00 GA: so basically, i went on an adventure to find out who killed the original herald (hint: jack) with ryspor on prospit 03:00 GA: i was full dina mode so i flew there in waking body, we adventured 03:01 GG: GG: OH FFS 03:01 GA: jack smashed him to a pulp in front of me over and over 03:01 GG: GG: WHAT THE FUCK 03:01 GA: and then smashed an umbrella down my throat and killed me 03:01 GG: ((wait one)) 03:01 GA: (( k )) 03:01 GG: ((on mobile so i type slow as fuck)) 03:01 GA: (( k )) 03:02 GG: GG: JEGUS CHRIST DOIR 03:02 GA: yeah it was even more gory than it sounds 03:02 GG: GG: WHY DID YOU THINK IT WAS ANYONE BUT JACK 03:02 GA: i didnt 03:02 GA: i knew it was jack 03:02 GA: its all my fucking fault 03:02 GG: GG: YEAH NO SHIT 03:03 GA: i didnt know hed be there, i didnt know hed turn around and murder us 03:03 GA: but its still fucked up and horrible 03:03 GG: GG: HOW THE FUCK COULD U NOT KNOW THAT 03:03 GA: and now anyone could have those stupid fucking pens- 03:03 GA: hey 03:03 GG: ITS FUCKIN JACK 03:03 GA: look, first of all, he's not nearly as intimidating in person 03:03 GA: couldnt even tell it was jack until about a sentence before he killed us 03:04 GA: and second of all, i TRIED MY FUCKING BEST 03:04 GA: OKAY?! 03:04 GA: I NEARLY GOT HIM 03:04 GG: GG: YOUR BEST WASNT ENOUGH THEN HUH 03:04 GA: ALL I NEED TO DO IS TRAIN 03:04 GA: WOW YOURE KIND OF BEING A DICK ABOUT THIS THING 03:04 GG: GG: WOW WHAT AN IDEA 03:04 GA: >:O 03:04 GA: LIKE REALLY, EVEN NATE WAS NICE 03:05 GG: GG: I NEVER THOUGHT TO FUKCIN TRAIN THIS IS A GODDAMN REVELATION 03:05 GA: alright no 03:05 GG: GG: YOU GOT RYSPOR FUCKIN KILLED 03:05 GA: you do NOT know what it is like, to watch your friend and future moirail be PULPED because of you! 03:05 GA: I AM FUKCING GUILTY 03:05 GA: WE MADE UP AND RYSPOR WAS COOL BUT 03:05 GA: I CANT TAKE IT AS IT IS WITHOUT SOMEONE YELLING AT ME 03:06 GG: GG: ...SRY 03:06 GG: GG: IM JUST UPSET 03:06 GA: YEAH ME TOO 03:06 GG: GG: AT THE THOUGHT OF LOSING HIM 03:06 GA: IM JUST AS UPSET 03:06 GG: GG: OK 03:06 GA: IVE WATCHED TWO OF MY FRIENDS DIE NOW 03:06 GA: AND BEEN HELPLESS BOTH TIMES 03:07 GA: I AM PUTTING TOGETHER A FUCKING MURDER PARTY AND WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT HIM 03:07 GG: GG: I SAID I'M SRY OK 03:07 GG: GG: I ACTUALLY HAVE BEEN WORKIN ON SOMETHIN THAT COULD HELP 03:07 GA: what 03:07 GG: GG: I'VE BEEN TALKIN TO SCARLET 03:08 GA: thats great 03:08 GA: maybe she doesnt murder as gorily as jack> 03:08 GG: GG: AN I DECIDED I WOULD HELP HER BRING HERALD BACK 03:08 GA: WHO THE FUCK IS THE HERALD ANYWAY 03:08 GA: FUCKING DIED FOR HIM 03:08 GG: GG: HER HUSBAND 03:08 GA: GODDAMN, IS HE DEAD TOO? 03:09 GA: JACK SAID HE DIED BUT IM GONNA BE HONEST I DOUBT IT 03:09 GG: GG: YES, BUT HE MIGHT BE ABLE TO KILL JACK IF WE BRING HIM BACK 03:09 GA: OH 03:09 GA: OHHHH 03:09 GA: WE NEED HIM 03:09 GG: GG: YEAH 03:09 GA: ALSO 03:09 GA: I NEED MY ITEMS 03:09 GA: I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO GET THEM BACK THOUGH 03:09 GA: i think theyre on my dead corpse now> 03:09 GG: GG: ASK LIBBY SHE HAS PORTALLY POWERS 03:09 GA: we cannot have jack going all justicy- 03:09 GA: OOH THATS A GOOD IDEA 03:10 GA: very very good idea! 03:10 GA: she is not online ;_; 03:10 GG: GG: BLUH OF COURSE 03:10 GA: so, we need that herald? 03:10 GG: GG: I SWEAR, WHEN WE FIGHT JACK 03:10 GA: i will GET THAT HERALD FREED 03:10 GA: WE WILL KILL JACK 03:11 GG: GG: I AM GONNA TEAR OUT JACKS HEART AND FUCKIN EAT IT WHILE E WATCHES 03:11 GA: okay thats just a tad- 03:11 GA: yOU KNOW WHAT 03:11 GA: UFCKIN DO IT 03:11 GG: GG: THAT MOTHERFUCKER MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE 03:11 GA: WE WILL RIP HIS GODDAMN HEART OUT 03:11 GG: GG: WHEN HE DECIDED TO HURT MY FRIENDS 03:11 GA: I WILL BREAK HIS MIND, YOU BREAK HIS HEART 03:12 GA: MAYBE SAMI CAN MAKE HIM SUFFOCATE? 03:12 GA: AND BEAU CAN BLIND HIM 03:12 GA: AND NATE CAN... HOPE HIM TO DEATH! 03:12 GG: GG: HAHA YES 03:12 GA: AND AURA CAN STEAL HIS LIFE 03:12 GA: AND KATE WILL FUCK UP HIS TIME SHIT 03:12 GA: AND WE 03:12 GA: WILL FUCKING 03:12 GA: WIN 03:12 GG: GG: YES 03:12 GA: i came rEALLY CLOSE TO SLASHING HIM 03:12 GA: like 03:12 GA: millimeters 03:13 GA: his stupid hacks could barely contain my JUSTICE FURY 03:13 GA: i ripped a freakin umbrella sword out of my own body, attempted to slash him, and nearly fought back 03:13 GG: GG: FUCKIN H4X0R5 03:13 GA: if i could do that now, THINK OF WHAT IS POSSIBLE SOON 03:13 GA: WE COULD CHEAT 03:13 GA: I DONT EVEN CARE ABOUT THE NATURAL WAY I WANT TO MURDER HIM ASAP 03:14 GG: GG: TAKES A CHEAT 03:14 GA: okay we have to tone down the caps before i start seriously flipping 03:14 GG: GG: TO BEAT A CHEAT 03:14 GA: 'cause im not used to this whole angry thing and i may rip apart my dorsehouse 03:14 GG: GG: YOU CAN 03:14 GG: GG: fine, ill stop too 03:15 GA: k now we can have a real discussion 03:15 GG: GG: wait one 03:15 GA: k 03:16 GG: GG: back 03:16 GG: GG: i cannot continue my exile 03:16 GA: im staying away for a bit while i recover 03:16 GA: im too scared to leave my room even though its purple 03:16 GA: its a very comforting purpleroom 03:16 GG: GG: i have to be there to protect ryspor in case jack decides to finish it 03:17 GA: or anyone else 03:17 GG: GG: yeah that too 03:17 GA: hmm 03:17 GA: hmmmm 03:18 GA: okay nows not the time to be weird and jokey about relationships so ill let that one go 03:18 GA: but anyway 03:18 GG: GG: ? 03:18 GA: jack = dead 03:18 GG: GG: wait what 03:18 GA: we gonna do it 03:18 GG: GG: well yeah 03:18 GA: oh, no, its just that youve mentioned ryspor specifically quite a lot 03:18 GG: GG: um 03:18 GA: even though there are lots of other more vulnerable people to mention? 03:18 GG: GG:did i? 03:18 GG: GG: weird 03:18 GA: only slightly ehehe 03:19 GG: GG: its prob meaningless 03:19 GA: yep 03:19 GA: well, i talked about something other than insane jack killing, so thats good 03:20 GG: GG: hehe yeah 03:20 GA: maybe im on the way to a speedy recovery! because quite frankly i think the smash to my insides broke a bit of my brain 03:20 GG: GG: oh SHIT 03:20 GA: what 03:20 GG: GG: null has this weird thing with jack 03:20 GA: really? 03:20 GA: omfg 03:20 GG: GG: they may be in cahoots 03:20 GA: already knew it though 03:20 GA: wait are they in love tho? 03:21 GA: whoops eheheh probs not the best question to ask you 03:21 GG: GG: idk if a creature such as jack can even feel love 03:21 GA: probably sadistic love 03:21 GA: undeserved, stupid, dumb 03:21 GG: GG: and does it matter? ts 03:22 GG: GG: if shes on his side, shes a bad guy 03:22 GA: hmm 03:22 GA: unfortunately true 03:22 GG: GG: thats all there really is to say on the matter 03:22 GA: huh, so no more 'no omfg null is the best'? 03:23 GG: GG: honestly 03:23 GG: GG: i havent felt that way for a while now 03:23 GG: GG: she kinda went darkside 03:23 GG: GG: and 03:23 GA: damnit, and she had some good info 03:24 GG: GG: idk if i was really in love with her in the first place 03:24 GA: yep, there it is 03:24 GA: first of all, you totes were head over heels for her 03:24 GA: second of all, you totes like someone else now thats why 03:24 GA: soooo obvious omg 03:25 GG: GG: idk what youre even talking about 03:25 GA: eheheh 03:25 GA: silly silly 03:26 GG: GG: / :c 03:26 GG: GG: what 03:26 GA: jeez, reading what i yelled earlier, i think ryspor is right 03:26 GA: totally bonkers 03:26 GG: GG: hehe yeah u are 03:26 GA: reassuring to have everyone tell me 03:26 GG: GG: you should just ignore any thoughts you have had since that 03:27 GA: whoops i guess youll have to get someone else to be with seriad 03:27 GG: GG: well, shit 03:27 GA: it just wasnt fate i guess 03:27 GG: GG: forgot about that 03:27 GG: GG: yeah 03:28 GA: well, its fine, im sure she'll find someone 03:28 GG: GG: hehe reading what uelled idk if i'm entirely in my right mind either 03:28 GA: nobody's in their right minds 03:29 GA: crappiest mind dude ever 03:29 GG: GG: hhehe 03:29 GG: GG: worst heart dude ever right ere 03:29 GG: GG: we're the best at bein the worst 03:29 GA: are you kidding me? there's a human now in a relationship previously unthought of by any human 03:29 GA: and it's freakin working 03:30 GG: GG: oh FUCK right 03:30 GG: GG: FUCKING BEAU JEGUS CHRIST 03:30 GA: beau? 03:30 GA: oh nooo, whatd she do 03:30 GG: GG: oh uh 03:31 GG: GG: she started a relationship with tlaloc where shes black for him and hes red for her 03:31 GG: GG: she has no clue wat shes doin 03:31 GA: what 03:31 GG: GG: shes gonna srsly fuck up my moirail 03:32 GA: that wasnt a thing that was ever explained to me 03:32 GA: thats... possible? 03:32 GA: or is the whole problem that its impossible 03:32 GG: GG: fuck no are you kiddin me 03:32 GG: GG: it violates the fuck outta the quadrants 03:33 GA: oh my gosh 03:33 GA: bEAU 03:33 GG: GG: guh she thinks shes fixin it shes jus gonna fuck up tlalocs head 03:33 GA: damn, i cant run up and slap her 03:33 GG: GG: hehe 03:33 GA: welp, i guess ill just have to wait until she gets online 03:34 GA: she probably wont like it if im suddenly like 'STOP YOUR RELATIONSHIPS ITS BAD' but w/e 03:34 GG: GG: im gonna yell at her when we're done 03:34 GG: GG: dude sry but 03:34 GG: GG: this kinda isnt your business 03:34 GA: yeah it isnt 03:35 GA: but i still have to be resposible and say sorry for human silly ignorance 03:35 GG: GG: hehe its fine 03:35 GG: GG: ill still blame beau 03:35 GG: GG: then ill have to yell at tlal for agreein 03:36 GA: their relations have been very confusing for them 03:36 GA: so go easy on them, eh? 03:36 GG: GG: yeah i know n 03:37 GA: actually screw them i died 03:37 GA: go as hard as you damn please 03:37 GG: GG: hehehe oh i will 03:37 GG: GG: they will not escape my pale wrath 03:37 GA: i bet theyre like 'ohh wheres doir' and nate will be all 'lol dead' 03:37 GG: GG: hehe 03:38 GA: sami would FLIP 03:38 GG: GG: shit i should probs go see ryspor before yellin at beau 03:38 GA: why? 03:38 GG: GG: see if hes okay 03:38 GA: eheheh 03:38 GG: GG: what 03:38 GA: last i checked he was fine but you should defo talk to him 03:39 GG: GG: yeah i will 03:39 GA: i still feel really fuckin bad though 03:39 GG: GG: dont 03:39 GA: no, i will 03:39 GG: GG: jack is a fukcin god adter all 03:39 GA: i dont care 03:39 GA: still failed 03:40 GG: GG: doir seriously 03:40 GA: the only thing to do to fix the past is fuckin wreck the future though 03:40 GG: GG: hehe yeah man 03:40 GG: GG: were gonna wreck his shit 03:40 GA: so; that leaves team KILLJACK with doir, ryspor, nate, and now you 03:40 GA: and dina if i manage to get my goddamn pens back 03:41 GA: if ya hear about my items, PLEASE tell me, okay? 03:41 GA: i need them 03:41 GG: GG: i will 03:41 GG: GG: for ryspor, for you, for seriad, hell even fir dean 03:42 GA: for everyone 03:42 GA: fuck yeah MOTIVATIONAL SPEECHES~ 03:42 GA: SEE YA LATER, DUDE 03:42 GG: GG: LATER DOIR 03:42 GA: GO GET THAT RYSPOR! 03:42 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 15:42 --